


Familiar Places

by madryn



Series: sterek ficlets! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werebunny Stiles, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: “You're a bunch of werewolves, Derek, werewolves! You know what I am? I shift into a bunny. I shift into the most useless domesticated animal there is. So, really, Derek, tell me how I could have any place in your pack. Honestly."





	Familiar Places

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a series of drabbles! <3
> 
> I have a soft spot for werebunny!Stiles, sue me.
> 
> Unbeta’d, unedited. All mistakes are my own.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" The gentleness of Derek's voice caused Stiles's already tense shoulders to stiffen further, his stance aggressive and standoffish. "You really thought I'd make fun of you?"

Stiles dug his fingernails into his palms, clenching his eyes shut tight as tears threatened to break free from behind his eyelids. He was naked and cold, standing in the middle of the woods with his back to Derek. 

"Aren't you?" The words were supposed to be snarky and sarcastic, with aggression and attitude, but instead they came out timid. Stiles's voice cracked, and he felt even worse about himself for showing such utter weakness in front of Derek.

It didn't help that the shift was still trying to control him, his instincts still screaming loud and alarmed: Predator! Run! Predator! But the Stiles part of him, the much stronger part of him, knew that Derek was safe; Derek was his alpha, even if Stiles was not a beta, let alone a wolf.

"Of course not, Stiles," Derek pleaded, taking a cautious step forward. "You're pack. You will always be pack, no matter what form you take, okay? You need to believe that."

Derek was right to be cautious with his movements. Earlier Derek had cornered Stiles outside of the younger's home, confrontational and aggressive, which had unexpectedly caused Stiles's shift to emerge and take off into the forest on quick, powerful legs. If Derek had not been an alpha - if Stiles had not been hurt - than there would have never been any way for Derek to catch up with the newly-turned were. 

It was a mistake. Stiles had never wanted to become a shifter, had never wanted to give up the part of him that was human and fragile and weak; but, that was what very nearly caused his demise. He was too weak, too weak to stop the witch from casting a spell upon a rouge shapeshifter that made her wild and uncontrollable in her thirst. She had bit him, had tried to eat him, but the pack had arrived in time to stop her from causing too much harm. Stiles did suffer injuries, however. The large bite in the meat of his thigh validated that statement.

Stiles hurt; that was an observation that it pained Derek to think about. If Derek had been there, he could have protected Stiles. He could have saved Stiles from the pain, both mental and physical, that Stiles was very clearly suffering from at the moment. Derek's wolf whined at the sight of a naked, sluggishly-bleeding Stiles.

"Do you even believe that, Derek? Do you really believe the pack would accept me? You're a bunch of werewolves, Derek, werewolves. You know what I am? I shift into a fucking bunny. Of all things, I shift into the most useless domesticated animal there is. So, really, Derek, tell me how I could have any place in your pack. Honestly."

Stiles control was slipping, Derek could tell. His eyes were flashing purple and his teeth had extended the slightest bit; and wasn't that amusing? Stiles was an alpha werebunny, because of course he was. 

"Stiles," He stressed out the name, his own claws digging into his palms as his wolf cried out for its better half, "you'll always belong at my side. You know that. You know how much I love you, don't you? I don't care whether you're a human or a werebunny or a damn vampire, Stiles. It will always be you." 

Derek barely had time to react before finding himself with his arms full of a crying, distressed Stiles. He lowered them to the forest floor, while manhandling Stiles into the safety of his lap. The werebunny's face was tucked into the crook of Derek's neck and his arms were securely tucked between his bare stomach and Derek's own clothed one. 

"It's okay, baby. You'll be okay. No matter what happens, we're in it together, okay, Stiles? I love you so much," Derek babbled, his heart constricting as Stiles's sobs increased in volume. The werebunny kept attempting to get closer and closer to Derek, and the wolf's heart went out to his mate. "Let's get you back home, okay?"

It wasn't until later, while the two of them were curled up together in Stiles's bed, that Stiles whispered the words into the curve of Derek's collarbone, "I love you, too."


End file.
